Plummet
by Tateoka Demonica
Summary: AU. Four elemental souls created to save mankind. Kaoru, the water, is supposed to be with Earth, while Kenshin, the Fire, is supposed to be with Wind. But they just want each other... *Chapter 4THE ULTIMATE K/K CHAPTER UP!*K+K, bits: S+M,A+M
1. AWAKENING

A/N: Hello, all. This is the first fic of mine that I'm posting on FF.net. I hope I get at least a few reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story. It is AU, set in the WAY future, and it is EXTREMELY OOC.  
  
This story is dedicated to:  
SPELLCASTER THE DIAMOND. If she hadn't showed me this site, I wouldn't be posting now.  
Check out her stories too! They are good!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLUMMET  
BY TATEOKA DEMONICA  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING  
  
  
  
  
The two scientists stood in front of the glass, proud of their brand new creations.  
Misao Makimachi scribbled the final notice onto her sheet of information.  
  
"Yes, they will work. The four souls will be able to save us, once they know their proper  
formation and their proper pair..." Her partner, Aoshi, said.   
  
Misao nodded. "The four elements was a great plan, Aoshi. It works perfectly."  
She smiled at her partner, who hesitantly smiled back.   
He normally wouldn't do such a thing randomly, but today was a big day.  
  
Misao smiled and began naming them off, "Earth, Sanosuke."  
Aoshi said the second one, "Fire, Kenshin."  
Misao's smile grew bigger as she said the third, "Wind, Megumi."  
Aoshi started the fourth one with great wonder in his eyes, "--And water..."  
They both announced triumphantly at the same time, "Kaoru!"  
  
And four pairs of new eyes to the world shot open instantly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ooo, that Kenshin! He's going to pay for this!!!" Kaoru yelled irritatedly.  
  
Megumi couldn't help what she saw and doubled over laughing.  
  
Kaoru's room was covered with stupid--yet very well drawn--pictures of water being defeated by fire, which was technically impossible, but when Kenshin's imagination concocted something, it didn't matter if it was true of fantasy. One sign had a chibi Kenshin standing over Kaoru victoriously, saying, "WATER IS GOING DOWN!"  
  
Kaoru HATED it when Kenshin went off teasing her like this. She turned around, looked at Megumi, rolled her eyes and muttered "Some friend." After Megumi calmed down a little, Kaoru stormed off to find Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
"Why are YOU swimming Kenshin? Aren't you supposed to be fire?" Kenshin's good friend, Sano, asked him with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Stop kidding me, Sano. You know I love to swim. Plus, it makes me feel better than the element of your girlfriend." Kenshin said, smirking. The glare he received from Sano caused him to laugh.  
  
"Kenshin, it was a plan by Aoshi and Misao. I HAVE to be with Kaoru."  
  
"Big whoop, I know...," Kenshin said, drying his face off. Then he peeked an eye out, smirked, and sneaked in, "...but she's still your girlfriend."  
  
This caused a fuse to light in Sano. He didn't prefer when Kenshin sounded like a street guy, AND when he made fun of Kaoru and him at the exact same time.  
Sano got up and charged for Kenshin, who dodged gracefully, sending Sano smashing into the wall.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi happened to walk in the room at that very instant, and they were in their swimsuits.  
Kaoru mumbled, "Impressive, but THAT DOESN'T CUT IT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM!!"  
Kenshin turned to her and smirked. He replied to her in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, that was your room? OOPS!"  
  
A vein popped in Kaoru's head. "YOU STUPID BAKA! BEING WITH YOU IS LIKE LIVING HELL!"  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Well this is just a perfect training day isn't it?"  
  
Megumi just smiled and took a seat by the pool. She loved seeing her match destroy her friend for some reason.  
  
Kaoru threw a punch at Kenshin but he dodged it, then he whirled around and tried to hit her in the back. She bent backward, going into a backbend over his arm, then bringing her feet up in order to kick his head. She failed at this and went sprawling into the pool.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi all started laughing.  
Kaoru slashed her head out gracefully and shot her ponytail over her head, splashing water into Kenshin's eyes.  
"OUCH! Kaoru!"   
She smiled, "Serves you right. Now SANO, why were you laughing at me?!"  
Sano cringed, "Sorry, but it looked kind of funny at the time."   
Kaoru was about to say something else when she let it go and smiled, "Okay...just don't do it again."  
"I'll try not to."  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Kenshin climbed into the pool and rested against the brink of it.  
  
"You should stay that way Kenshin," Kaoru said. "You kind of look cute that way."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "So NOW you begin to appreciate me huh?"   
  
Kaoru scowled and splashed water in his face. She turned and said, "YEAH RIGHT!"  
With that, she turned around, splashed into the water, and swam from the 4 foot shallow end all the way to  
the 11 foot deep end, where she surfaced 10 seconds later and rested herself at the brink right there.  
  
"Just goes to show you! Water...is...awesome!" Kaoru said, kicking her feet happily in the water.  
Sano smiled, Kenshin rolled his eyes, and Megumi said, "Go Kaoru!"   
  
"I should say so!" I familiar voice said at the door. Everyone turned to see who was there. It was Misao.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Misao-sama!" They all greeted at the same time. She smiled at them and replied, "Konnichiwa."  
  
She lowered herself into the pool and dunked her head underwater. When she surfaced, she said, "I can't believe all of my creations have become taller than I am..."  
  
The four souls laughed.  
  
"But anyway, that isn't the point. You two are supposed to be training. The Conquerors are becoming a bit stronger and will soon seal the ice barrier around the planet."  
  
Kenshin blinked, "I know, we were. At least, I was. I think Sano needs a bit more practice on how to hit someone faster, because I could dodge him way to easily."  
  
"Well Kenshin, you DO have great dodging skills."  
  
"That's because Wind helps Fire grow!" Megumi said happily. "AND, may I add, I am gifted with the swiftness in order to dodge perfectly and gracefully. Obviously you made good matches for our souls! Kenshin is doing well!"  
  
Misao nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Kaoru turned her head to the side and thought to herself, 'Did Misao really make such the best choices?'  
To prove to herself that Misao was wrong, she took a glance at Kenshin again, when he turned his head in her direction, their eyes met and locked for a few moments. As Kaoru felt a blush growing on her cheeks, she gasped and dunked her head into the pool.  
  
And although it was a mere few seconds, Sano had noticed...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked out of her daily session of education with Aoshi and into the training room, where she would practice her abilities. She found Kenshin already in there. Surprisingly he was the ONLY other one in there.  
  
"Where's Megumi?" She asked.   
  
"Still studying with Misao," Kenshin responded, summoning his fire sword and slicing it easily through a practice shield as it burnt and crumbled, "why do you ask?"  
  
Kaoru cringed and almost blushed, "No reason."  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, where's my bud, Sano?"  
  
"He's trying to get this one problem straight."  
  
"Oh so your doing math today huh? Sucks for you!" Kenshin took another swing of his sword, aiming it towards another board halfway across the room.   
  
Kaoru smirked and concentrated her gaze on the flame flying just above the floor. Her eyes began to glow a lighter blue, and a spout of water shot up and the fire attack vanished. She laughed. Kenshin growled.  
  
"What did you do that for??!?!"  
  
Kaoru just answered a simple, "Payback", as she advanced towards Kenshin and sat down.  
  
"So, how's your day so far?" She asked.  
  
"You really want me to explain it to you?" Kenshin asked, confused.  
  
"Yes!" Kaoru said quickly, "I--I mean yeah, I don't have anything better to do. And I must admit, whether it's real of fantasy, I like the way you speak."   
  
Kenshin blinked and clenched his sword with his index finger pointed outwards. The sword turned into a regular flame and flew backwards into a globe planted on Kenshin's hand. He removed the globe and set it in his pocket.  
  
He walked towards her, admiring her chosen outfit for the day. It was an extremely light blue dress that cut open just below the thighs, and the shoulders cut off on either side. The sleeves were crimped and he thought it suited her, as well as the indigo ribbon tied in her raven hair. He sat down and began to tell his story.  
  
She smiled at him. No matter how much he bugged her, they WERE great friends.  
  
But sometimes she wished for something more......  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, are you enjoying so far? I'll get more into a deeper plotline in later chapters. Yes, this has an enemy thing in it as WELL as a conflict between the four elemental souls.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it so far, REVIEW ME PLEASE!  
  
Lots of Reviews=Happy me=Faster updates=Happy readers! See? Good cycle there! 


	2. BREATHING

A/N: Muahaha. The great Demonica is updating!!!  
Wow. 12 reviews already? That's...amazing! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
WAI!!! A few of you put this story on your faves! That is cool! I am a happy  
new writer so far!  
And, master-of-magic, they ARE teenagers, but they like having fun. Plus they aren't really  
HUMAN, nor are they exactly machines. They're creations as I bet you can tell. ^^;;;  
Well, I'll shutup now so that you peeps can read.  
Arigatou for the reviews though!  
~As always, to SPELLCASTER THE DIAMOND.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLUMMET  
BY TATEOKA DEMONICA  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: BREATHING  
  
  
  
  
  
The lake shimmered with great elegance. Just as elegant as the young woman swimming in it.  
The sun was reflecting at just the right angle to that the two people there looked like a few shadows.  
  
The outline sitting on land seemed to fit Kenshin's silhouette, but what of the beautiful figure in the water?  
It could've been Megumi...  
Kenshin turned to the girl and the sun reflected off of his firemark, his scar.  
"What ARE you doing?" Came his voice.  
"UH, I'm swimming!" Came a voice that...didn't sound like Megumi's.  
"I knew that, but why are you doing it in that dress of yours?"  
"Because it's fun! Come on!" With that remark said, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water.  
Just then the sun bounded up higher into sky as Kenshin flung his head out of the water and began laughing   
with the girl in front of him.  
It was Kaoru...  
As their laughing faded, she planted a gentle kiss to his lips and dove backwards away.  
  
Just then, the confused eyes of Kenshin opened and he woke up.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi, take a look at this!" Misao said, a frightened tone in her voice.  
  
"What is it?" Aoshi asked, approaching her.  
  
"A force from earth is joining the freeze force of the hidden planet!"  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Yes, see? It's our fellow scientist's creation! Saitou's creation, Shishio, who was created  
to serve as a backup to Kenshin!"  
  
"So Saitou turned his back on us?"   
  
"No, Shishio turned his back on Saitou. It doesn't matter if Saitou isn't exactly pleased with our  
best creation, he wouldn't betray us like this. But somehow the freeze force corrupted Shishio  
and now he's gone mad and will help the cycle of freezing the entire surface of the earth go as fast  
as possible!"  
  
"So this means..."  
  
"...that a few battles between will happen." Misao finished. Then she added, "there will be no lessons today.   
There will only be training, just in case a battle strikes."  
  
Misao bit her bottom lip and focused her gaze to the ground. She didn't want anyone to see how worried she was.  
  
Aoshi put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "It'll be alright. I know it."  
  
Misao closed her eyes, and nodded. She always did her best to believe him, and she would do it again now...  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru took her jewel and set it on the top of her right hand. She concentrated and her water sword flew out of the small jewel.  
  
"Technology is very helpful these days," she said, lunging an attack out of the water sword, not paying attention to where her aim was at.  
  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" Sano said, barely dodging the attack.  
  
"Oops, sorry Sanosuke!" Kaoru said, feeling stupid that she almost hit her match.  
  
"Great attack Kaoru, but your aim STUNK!" Kenshin's voice came from behind her.  
  
She whirled around and pointed her sword out, "Don't be so sure that my aim always stinks, you room destroyer."  
  
"You're still on about that?" Kenshin asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well...it took me three hours to get them all off of the walls last night."  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide, "............oh."  
  
Kaoru blinked, "Hey Kenshin? Are you okay?"  
  
Kenshin looked confused, "Why are you asking? Why would you CARE?"  
  
"WELL, I CARE BECAUSE I...I mean YOU.... are a...a great friend of mine Kenshin!" Kaoru said, almost letting her hidden soul slip out for a sec. "And I'm asking because you don't look yourself today."  
  
"Oh, I had a weird dream last night and was up the other half of the night thinking about the dream."  
  
"Really now? Care to tell us?" Sano asked, smirking.  
  
A blush began to creep onto Kenshin's face and he said, "No no, really...it's just fine..."  
  
Kaoru cocked her head and shrugged. "I'll never understand you two," she said, and began practicing again.  
  
Just as Kaoru was about to challenge Megumi to a duel, Misao came running into the room.  
  
"Attack on field 6! Stop training! We need your help, come on!"  
  
The four souls nodded and sealed their weapons in their hand jewels and ran off to fight.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Sano and Kaoru were fighting off of the demons sent towards them from the freeze force.   
They got in by Shishio.  
It was too obvious.  
  
Suddenly a cry of pain was heard from the other direction. Kaoru's eyes widened as her system  
felt who it was, "MEGUMI!"  
  
Sano and Kaoru ran towards the scene.  
  
Kenshin was holding Megumi close to him, fighting off the minions of the force. Her side was bleeding  
harshly, causing Sanosuke and Kaoru to cringe at the sight of it.  
Kenshin turned to them and mouthed out, "Help please!"  
  
Kaoru got right on track. "Sanosuke, you take Megumi and protect her! Make sure she isn't hurt any worse!"  
Sano nodded and swiftly, yet gently, lifted Megumi out of Kenshin's arms and away from the battle.  
  
"Kenshin, you and I will finish this fight...together."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her and they jumped into action, shooting attacks from their jewels and using their swords to destroy each and every one of the freeze minions.  
The time came where there were four really powerful ones left. Like the two queens and two knights in chess, only they were all on the same side, against the elements. Well...TWO of them at least.  
  
  
They were flying around the two warriors, disappearing and reappearing whenever they wanted too.   
It was beginning to daze Kenshin and Kaoru to no end.   
They shot a few more attacks and they got lucky on three. Now there was the fourth to deal with. It probably wasn't very strong, but its disappearing skills were extremely awesome.  
Finally Kaoru sensed the minion; it was at aim and aiming straight for Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru ran to the side of Kenshin and struck out her most powerful spell.  
"TSUNAMI RUSH!" She called out as a large power of light and a large wave shot from her jewel and out her hands, towards the enemy. It shrieked and disintegrated.  
  
Kaoru's energy was drained from her when she cast that attack, and she collapsed...only to fall into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Why did you do that for me Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, both confused and worried.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him with weak eyes, "I didn't want you to be injured like...Megumi was..."  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth to say something to her, but nothing came out. Just a worried breath escaped as Kaoru began to grow a bit more faint.  
  
"She'll be okay!" Shouted Sano as he brought Megumi out onto the now safe battlefield.  
  
A smile sprouted onto both Kenshin and Megumi's faces. Sano walked over to Kaoru and took her into his own arms while Megumi ran into Kenshin's. Kaoru looked up with the last of her strength just to see Kenshin and Megumi sharing a happy kiss. She turned into Sano's chest and let out a cry of pain. Sano assumed it was the spell, he could see she had used it. It was in her eyes. However, in her heart, Kaoru was crying for a deeper reason.  
  
She took the image of Kenshin and Megumi into her unconsciousness......  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well was that a good chapter? I know terrible terrible ending but I just had to make the relationship between Kenshin and Megumi deeper because...well I do.   
  
In case you didn't notice, there was a TEENSY bit of A/M in here. This is for DARKFAIRY, who helped me a bit with Kenshin's Dream, and also helped me name Kaoru's attack. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DARKFAIRY!  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter, I will post again soon.  
  
More reviews=Happy Me=More updates=Happy Readers! It's the perfect cycle! 


	3. WALKING

A/N: First of all, I have to say GOMEN NE! to the people who like this story because I haven't updated for so long. The reason was, I told Spellcaster that she'd have to update one of her fics before I updated mine, thinking that it might get the ideas rolling in her head if I did. Sadly...it didn't, and she's suffering from hard writer's block. T-T I feel so bad for her....  
WELL ANYWAY, I'd like to say to the constructive criticisms, thanks for your ideas, and I think I'm not making much clear hehehe...  
You see, Kaoru has always loved Kenshin but has hidden it, and now she wants to release it. However, she still DOES love Sano and she knows that he can accept her. Kenshin doesn't get that dream that he had because truly he doesn't love her yet.  
And for the people who couldn't stand the Kenshin+Megumi kiss (nor could I...it's so disgusting trying to write stuff like that...blech), you probably will truly hate me for this chapter, but don't worry things will get a helluva lot better!   
Well I'm rambling blablabla so I'll shut up now and let you read.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLUMMET   
BY: TATEOKA DEMONICA  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: WALKING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and weakly, still feeling a flinch of pain and wondering why that attack   
was ever bestowed in her hand jewel.  
She carefully turned her head toward her left, where Misao was sitting, happy tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're okay Kaoru," she said shakily.  
  
Kaoru gave her best smile, then she turned her head to the right, where she saw Sano, who looked like he was in shock. Nonetheless he was very happy to see her, as she was him.  
She gave some of her strength to sit up, and she made herself recover enough to put her arms around Sanosuke's neck.  
  
"Thank god," she heard Sano whisper. Kaoru smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, causing everyone to turn their gaze.  
Misao stood up and opened the door. It was Megumi.  
  
"Misao, I need to talk to you." She said seriously, but then she turned her head to see inside the room.  
  
"Hey Kaoru! Glad to see you're okay, we were all missing you!" Megumi gave Kaoru a cute but true smile  
and then walked away, with Misao following her.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Misao typed the final code on her computer and info scanned throughout the screen. With her quick thinking, Misao caught all the info, click off, and turned to Megumi.  
  
Misao smiled and said, "You were correct Megumi. We did bestow those types of genes in you so that you could really be like a human. You were also correct about the other statement you made, and it is true that the other genes bestowed are Kenshin's. No question and no doubt."   
  
Megumi clasped her hands over her mouth, her first thoughts being, 'Oh my god, oh my god...'  
  
Misao turned back to her computer and shut it off. She turned to her creation and said, "If I were you, I'd already be out of here telling him."  
  
Megumi got the hint, nodded, and ran out of the room.  
  
Misao turned back around, thinking, 'Kaoru, I know about you towards Kenshin, and I'm sorry...'  
  
  
  
"Kenshin!" Megumi called once she spotted him. He was sitting in a dark room with a large wood table with wooden chairs surrounding it. There were two stained glass windows on either side of the room.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"I have something extremely important to tell you, Kenshin." She said, lowering her gaze and advancing towards the table in the center of the large, scary room.  
  
  
  
Kenshin blinked after Megumi told him exactly what's going on.   
  
Megumi just sat there and twiddled her thumbs, trying not to meet Kenshin's gaze as if he were going to be angry.  
  
Instead, Kenshin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled. He gave her a congratulations kiss and her mood changed. She was grinning back at Kenshin now and they were both laughing happily.  
  
  
  
The news spread quickly, as Misao shooed Sano away from Kaoru's recovery room to tell her exactly what the news was.   
Kaoru tried not to show any sadness, but turned her head away from Misao and told her to leave.  
  
"Kaoru, please, don't be too affected, it was a bad decision on my part..."  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MISAO!" She yelled, bringing her knees up to her chest and trying not to break down in tears right in front of her creator.  
  
Misao nodded, got up, and left the room. Sano advanced towards the entrance, but Misao stopped him.  
  
"Just let the girl be."  
  
Inside, Kaoru was rocking herself back and forth, 'I should be happy for them, they're my two best friends. Plus, I have Sano, I have Sano, I should be happy for them...'  
But she couldn't stop herself from releasing her tension. Her chance with Kenshin was gone now.   
It was just shattered glass on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I suck beyond all reason. *whacks self 50 times*  
  
WELL THANK YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS!   
  
Please keep reviewing for the sake of K&K in this story!  
  
Arigatou for reviewing all of you I hope you aren't TOO mad at me.  
  
More Reviews=Happy Me=Faster Updates=Happy Readers! It's the perfect cycle! 


	4. WANDERING

A/N: Okay, so who, besides me, is TOTALLY AND UTTERLY SICK OF THIS KENSHIN+MEGUMI SHIT?!?!?!  
*sees every single person raise their hands*  
I thought so....  
Well, here is the "promised chapter".  
This chapter is lengthy and Kenshin finds his feelings!  
OH, and at the beginning, I can't really describe Kaoru's sitting position when she sits beside Kenshin,  
and I can't put what I want to in the story, so basically, for all of you who like Evangelion, she's sitting like  
Gendo Ikari. ^^;;; (Yeah, 'Kaoru sat Gendo position', HOW STUPID DOES THAT SOUND?!)  
I really hope you all enjoy the following chapter!  
(~As always, to Spellcaster~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLUMMET  
  
BY: TATEOKA DEMONICA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: WANDERING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened the door to the dark room, the room with the two stained glass windows, the room she could sense that Megumi had been in earlier.  
She saw Kenshin sitting at the large wooden table. He was deep in thought. Yeah, Megumi had been there all right...  
  
As she stepped into the room, Kenshin shook his head quickly, stepping out of his trance.  
  
Kaoru stood up taller than normal, and she looked like she was putting a barrier around herself like she normally  
Didn't do around Kenshin. He cocked his head, wondering what was going on with his friend.  
  
"Hello Kenshin..." she said, her voice even sounding protected from the world around her.  
  
Kenshin blinked in confusion, "Um, hello."  
  
Still carrying herself like a shield, she walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to the head of it, where he was sitting.  
  
She relaxed a bit now, putting her elbows on the table and linking her fingers so that they were in a form  
that she could rest her top lip and nose against them.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked her, still a bit confused at Kaoru's strange way of acting.  
  
"What, do I not have a right to be in here?" She responded, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No, no, I wasn't saying that at all, but it looked as if you wanted to say something."  
  
Kaoru sighed into her fingers, then slowly lifted her head from them and said in a small voice,   
  
"Well,"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"...Congratulations about you and Megumi. I'm sure you'll be a good father." She finished, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
What a convincing congratulations,' Kenshin thought sarcastically, but responded with a sincere, "Well thanks. I'm not so sure about that last comment though." He winked and smiled.  
  
Normally Kaoru would have laughed, but all she decided to do at the time was smile.  
A long silence followed, and through it all they didn't make any eye contact.   
Kaoru put her hands to their resting use again, only this time her forehead occupied it, and she closed her eyes.   
  
Finally she broke the silence, "Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really think that--that Aoshi and Misao really made the best choices for us?" She said, slowly opened  
one of her now almost blank looking, deep blue eyes.  
  
"Like how?" He asked, folding his arms on the table and leaning onto them in a relaxed position.  
  
"Like, who they put us with. Do you really think they made good decisions?"  
  
Kenshin blinked a few times, wondering why suddenly the subject came up. Lowering his head towards the ground to avoid any possible eye contact at all, he said, "actually, I'm not sure."  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened a bit wider and she quickly raised her head. "Is that really so?"  
  
"Yeah...it is."  
  
Kaoru, not wanting to make anything obvious, bit her bottom lip and said, "But I'm sure Megumi really loves you."  
  
"Oh I know that for a fact," Kenshin responded, raising his head a little, "and I pretty much love her too. But it's a  
light love, not exactly a heavy one."  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru responded.  
  
Kenshin laughed, "It indeed exists though. I'm also planning on keeping it that way. Maybe it'll fall into a heavy  
place."  
  
"That isn't very likely, Kenshin," Kaoru responded, getting out of her chair.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kenshin asked, not angrily either.  
  
Kaoru just smiled and said, "With those words just now, I could see through you. It isn't truly likely, but you'll say it is. In a false way Megumi will writhe her way into that large gap of love in your heart. But it won't be as real as you think it is. It won't be as true a love as it feels or as it seems. For her it will, but for your own heart, it can't be. Still, you will try so hard. I must be going now, Kenshin."  
  
With that spoken, she turned and left the room.   
After she closed the doors, she sunk to the floor.  
  
'All of that, what I just said to him, it's true. He loved her enough to make her pregnant after all...but it really will always be a light love that hurts me deeply.'  
  
A few tears streamed silently down her face as she grasped her bangs.  
  
  
'He will pretend to make it true," she whispered to the darkness enclosing her message.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Six days later~  
  
  
"Four souls!" Misao called running into the room.   
  
They all looked up from their training.  
  
"Shishio and the freeze force are at it again, come on let's go!"  
  
The four souls nodded. As Megumi fastened her hand jewel a bit tighter, for combat, the other three turned to her.  
  
Kenshin walked towards Megumi and said worriedly, "You shouldn't fight."  
  
"Yeah, Megumi," Kaoru growled out at her friend.  
  
Megumi sighed and looked down, "No, I still want to fight. I'll just try a harder barrier than usual."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "All right."  
  
Kaoru turned to Sano and whispered, "Typical Kenshin, always letting Megumi do what she WANTS."  
  
Sano's mouth dropped open and he responded with a, "That was kind of cruel Kaoru."  
  
She flipped her hair and winked at the one she supposedly loved. "Ha, I know. Brilliance sometimes comes  
in a cruel way."  
  
"It isn't a very pleasant thought either." Sano said in a 'duh' tone.  
  
Kaoru playfully slapped him from the back of the head and began laughing.  
  
"Hey, what are you two planning back there?" Kenshin asked, he and Megumi's eyes at a strange narrow position.  
  
Sano and Kaoru's faces grew red as a tomato, "WHY YOU!!!!" They both fumed and gave Kenshin a good hard   
punch before they all left for battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TSUNAMI!" Kaoru yelled, slashing one of the minions of the force with her water sword.  
  
It writhed with pain and then slowly turned to dust, that fell to the ground and then blew away.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard..." Kaoru said, wiping her forehead.  
  
"Um, Kaoru, they have reinforcements." Megumi said, tapping Kaoru's shoulder and pointing up at the sky.  
  
Waiting there were a bunch of flying minions that had ghostly forms. Millions crowed the grey clouds up above the heads of the four souls.  
  
"There are too many of them!" Kaoru yelled, in a flabbergasted mode. She couldn't believe how many there were.  
  
"Well then don't hesitate to move away!" Kenshin yelled, running to a place where there were much less minions.  
  
Megumi, Sano, and Kaoru nodded.   
  
"I'll stay here though, dodging is easy for me."  
  
"Suit yourself Kaoru if you want suicide!" Kenshin yelled, still running. Megumi was now following him.  
  
Just then, the minions raised their bony looking arms, and shot forward green lazers that smashed into the ground.  
Kaoru dodged a few, before motioning for Sano to go with them.  
  
"No, Kaoru. I don't want to leave you alone here."  
  
"That's not true Sanosuke!" Kaoru snapped back at his comment, "now do what you really want and go help  
the others!"  
  
Sano sighed and did as he was told. No use arguing with Kaoru.  
  
  
There were only a few where Kenshin and Megumi were standing, and it was only about 30 feet away. Kaoru was fighting most of the minions alone. Suddenly they saw Kaoru's water attack hit about ten of them, and they disappeared.   
  
"Go Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed happily.  
  
Although then, about 100 more took their place, and hard rain began to fall.  
  
Suddenly the three's jewels began glowing, so they presumed that Kaoru must be getting the same message.   
  
"RETREAT RETREAT!" It was Misao. "DO AS I SAY, AND DO IT NOW!"  
  
They all sighed and nodded. And, 30 feet away, so did Kaoru.  
  
They began running towards the base, which meant that Kaoru was still behind them.  
  
Megumi got a little weak and sunk slightly to the ground, that being Kaoru got a bit closer. Just as she could see Kenshin and Sanosuke tending to Megumi, a large green laser from the opponent shot her right through the leg.  
  
She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. She couldn't get up, they could kill her now...  
  
Kenshin and the other two turned to Kaoru when they heard her scream, and Sano was about to react, but Kenshin had done it before him.  
  
"Kaoru, come on, get up!"  
  
Kaoru looked up from shielding her back. She had caused a temporary cease-fire from the enemy with her mind, but it would only last until she had to focus all her power into staying alive. She saw Kenshin holding his hand out to her, beckoning her to stand.  
  
"No. Megumi probably told you to come." She had seen him look at Megumi this morning. It was the false true love that Kaoru had seen the night before.  
  
"Kaoru, she didn't."  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! NOW GO TEND TO MEGUMI AND LEAVE ME BE!" She said, shooing him away.  
  
Kenshin stood farther back, and was about to protest when Kaoru said, "THE CEASE FIRE WON'T LAST LONG!"  
  
As the newly falling rain blended with the tears falling on Kaoru's face, she motioned for Kenshin to run ahead.   
  
"Go help the one you love," she said, sounding tired. "Tell Sano to stay there too and help Megumi get back safely."  
  
Kenshin looked her deep in the eye, and reluctantly ran away.  
  
Once they were running away, into the fog, Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she curled up into a ball on the ground and let go of the thoughts of cease-fire.  
  
She called out as each laser hit her, all pounding down hard on her back.   
  
Just before she became unconscious, she heard a loud battle cry coming from the distance.   
  
"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" and as she opened her eyes, she saw Kenshin shooting just enough to make a few disappear. Sure they would regenerate but it bought them some time. Kenshin rushed towards Kaoru, picked her up without slowing down, and got her out of the way before the next blast hit her.  
  
"Kenshin! I told you to go!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, I couldn't let you die like that." He shielded her and began running for safety.  
  
Kaoru just stared at Kenshin in shock, thinking 'Why?' all the way back until the two were safely back at the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat in her bed with a blanket drawn around her shoulders.  
  
'This sucks, rain sucks.'  
  
  
Just then, there was a slight knock on the door.  
"Come in!" she said.  
  
The door slightly opened and Sano stepped into the dark room.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kaoru said and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just surprised that Kenshin came back for me and you--"  
  
"--I didn't?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know what suddenly came over Kenshin, but he told me that what you wanted   
was for us to get Megumi back to safety of course. With all my heart I wanted to help you,  
I swear. But halfway back, Kenshin just stopped and put Megumi in my possession to get back safely.  
We all were arguing for about a minute, but then he just ran off into the fog..."  
  
"You really did want to get me out of the mess, didn't you?"  
  
Sano nodded.  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know! There was something pushing me otherwise, and it felt like you own will."  
  
"Oh," said Kaoru, a slight smile creeping onto her face.  
  
And before she could even react, she was being seriously kissed by Sanosuke.  
She was about to return it, but realizing what she might just be giving in to; she pulled away from Sano   
and turned her head away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...I can't."  
  
Sano nodded, "I understand."  
  
He got up, and just before he left, he said in a low and quiet voice, "I know why Kaoru. Don't think I can't see into you. I'll always be second best to you."  
  
Kaoru gasped as he the door shut. She quickly pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
She was lying down, her head rested against her pillow, covered by her blanket, and she was lost in thought.  
  
  
'Kenshin, what did you do that for? I will get the answer...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kaoru went into the room where she found Kenshin a week before.  
Sure enough, we was there.  
  
She smiled, not tensing up like she did before, and sat down by Kenshin, who returned her smile.  
  
  
"Thank you for saving me Kenshin."  
  
"Anytime, Kaoru."  
  
"Why did you do it anyway?" Kaoru said, crossing her arms and setting them on the table.  
  
"Honestly, I don't really know. I felt compelled towards you, Kaoru. I don't know why."  
He turned to her, his violet eyes meeting directly with her blue ones.  
  
"Even now, I don't ever want to pull my gaze away from yours..."  
  
Kaoru, her eyes still fixed on Kenshin's, said, "I know how you feel. I have since the day I opened my eyes."  
  
"Kaoru, do you--"  
  
"Yes Kenshin. I know what you are feeling right now."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Kaoru pulled her gaze away from him, just so that she could get out of her chair and kneel next to his.  
  
"That is what TRUE love feels like Kenshin. A love we don't want to love, because it would go against our creation. A love you honestly can't love, because of your fatherhood soon coming on it's way, but--"  
  
"--but we can't stop it now." Kenshin finished.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Then, let's just seal secrecy..."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, "With what?"  
  
"With this," Kenshin said planting a kiss onto her lips.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she gave into what she always wanted.  
  
They were both content with their secret, but they were both still thinking one thing:  
  
'Please don't let them find out, please don't let them be mad. Please don't let them find out, please don't let them be mad.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, his falling in love for her was a bit fast, even though it took for damn chapters.   
I hope all of you like the LENGTH OF THIS THING!   
  
Damn this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life.  
  
(Spellcaster: Other than that Koharu+Shinjuro* LEMON that you wrote when you couldn't sleep.  
You worked on that for three hours you said.  
Demonica: *blush* Yeah, but THEY didn't need to know that!)  
  
Well ANYWAY, *glares at Spell who laughs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the length.  
  
BTW, once my reviews get into the 50's, I MIGHT begin on thanking the reviewers very once and awhile  
if I really love the reviews.  
  
*=For those of you who don't know, (mostly all of you since I don't know of anyone else who has seen Samurai Hunt for the Sword besides me, Spell, and a few other friends of ours,) Koharu and Shinjuro are a couple from Samurai Hunt for the Sword. They are also in combat with the Shinjuro and Mayura pairing but a relationship between those two DO exist hehe. Well I'm shutting up now...SO GO AND REVIEW!  
  
More Reviews=Happy Me=More Updates=Happy Readers! It's the perfect cycle!  
  
(By the way this is 16 pages long…just checked.) 


End file.
